Rédemption
by Didou27
Summary: Le jour d'Halloween, Mr Gold fait une rencontre qui va changer la vision qu'il a du monde. La Bête se réveille et une seule personne peut l'aider a ne pas sombrer...


**Diclaimer:**Vous connaissez tous la chanson... Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette petite histoire, les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur...

**N/A: **Cette fic a été écrite et est arrivée première exæquo pour le concours Halloween sur le forum onceuponatimefrance. Elle est noire, torturée, pleine de guimauve... soyez prévenus!

Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Rédemption 

Halloween. Le jour des Morts. Storybrooke avait connu un nombre spectaculaire de décès au fil des ans, mais maintenant que tout était redevenu calme, plus personne ne semblait se souvenir des disparus. Un homme mince, d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux trop longs pour être à la mode, vêtu d'un costume sombre traversait la rue d'un pas claudiquant. Les yeux aux aguets, il cherchait quelqu'un. Mais comment arriver à repérer quelqu'un de connu dans toute cette assemblée de visages peints ?

Continuant sa route, l'homme laissa son regard glisser sur les enfants qui courraient de maison en maison, frappant aux portes afin de récolter des friandises. Ce qui l'intéressait était les accompagnateurs des enfants. Il savait qu'elle serait là. Elle devait être là. Elle ne manquait jamais une tournée depuis qu'il la connaissait. Elle devait être là. Tout particulièrement aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui que tout avait changé.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi cette jeune femme l'attirait autant. Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un des nombreux travers de la nature humaine. Un vieil homme regardant passer une belle jeune femme de tout juste 20 ans était dans l'ordre des choses. Pourtant depuis aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Il savait. Il avait compris, enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce qui était devant lui depuis toujours, mais qu'il avait refusé de voir.

Quelques heures plus tôt, une inconnue, une autre jeune femme, était entrée en ville au volant d'une petite voiture jaune et sa vie avait basculé. Emma. Emma Swan. Le sauveur était arrivé et tout avait changé. Des flots de souvenirs avaient déferlé dans sa tête, joyeux, douloureux, insupportables. Il avait serré les dents, attendu que cela passe. Ne rien laisser paraitre, ne jamais rien laisser paraitre, c'était la règle numéro un, règle qu'il avait apprise à ses dépens.

Et puis tout s'était figé. Plus rien. Seulement une étrange chaleur au creux de son ventre et un visage. Le visage de celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis le jour même de sa naissance, alors qu'elle-même n'était pas encore née. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé. Elle était vivante. Vivante ! Et si jeune… Soudain, la chaleur s'était transformée en rage froide. Rage contre la femme qui lui avait menti. Rage contre lui-même par qui tout était arrivé. Rage contre le monde entier de la lui avoir enlevée pendant si longtemps.

Comme toujours, il avait maintenu les apparences et avait récupéré la liasse de billets que la vieille femme lui avait tendus sous le regard surpris du sauveur. Il avait poliment salué la jeune femme avant de se retourner pour sortir. Il avait besoin de calme. De solitude. Mais son regard était tombé sur une autre jeune femme brune. Ruby. Non, Red. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'elle maintenant. Le loup sous l'apparence d'une brebis. Son premier réflexe avait été de se protéger, de s'éloigner de cette menace à peine voilée sous une fine couche de souvenirs montés de toutes pièces. Mais comme toujours, il n'avait rien fait. Un petit sourire en coin et il avait quitté la vieille auberge sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme si peu habituée à attirer l'attention de cet homme froid et distant.

Mr Gold n'était plus. À chaque pas qui l'éloignait du bâtiment, à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction des ombres, 'l'autre' devenait de plus en plus fort. Et cela le terrifiait. Il pouvait presque sentir la magie couler dans ses veines. Et plus 'l'autre' devenait fort, plus cette sensation devenait omniprésente. Mais pourtant il était sûr que ce monde était sans magie, tout cela n'était pas possible. Un rire dément s'était alors élevé dans la nuit et il avait réalisé que le son sortait de sa gorge.

Il avait paniqué. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser gagner, il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors, il avait fui. Fui aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il savait que jamais il ne pourrait réellement le fuir. Jamais il ne serait débarrassé de 'l'autre'. Et pourtant. À une époque cela avait été possible et 'l'autre' avait tout gâché. Il ne permettrait pas que cela arrive. Pas cette fois. Pas encore.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé assis, contre un mur, à l'abri des ombres à se battre contre lui-même, mais des rires enfantins l'avaient sortis de sa torpeur. Difficilement, il s'était relevé et avait marché vers le son, son genou agonisant à chaque pas. Mais la douleur ne le dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire. La douleur signifiait qu'il était encore lui. Que 'l'autre' n'avait pas gagné.

Il savait qu'il n'existait qu'une seule chose au monde qui pourrait lui permettre de ne pas perdre pied. Une seule personne qui pourrait lui permettre de ne pas sombrer. Elle. Lorsqu'il émergea de la ruelle, son regard se posa sur les dizaines d'enfants qui courraient dans les rues. Halloween. Le jour des Morts. Voilà pourquoi 'l'autre' était si puissant. Voilà pourquoi il avait tant de mal à maintenir son intégrité mentale. Il devait la trouver, elle seule pourrait le sauver.

Elle devait être là. Il fallait qu'elle soit là. À chaque seconde qui passait, il se sentait perdre pied, glisser vers les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Pour elle, il devait être fort. Pour elle, il devait faire face à son démon intérieur. Pour elle, il devait être courageux !

Et puis, soudain, un rire lui fit tourner la tête. De l'autre côté de la rue, il aperçut une longue chevelure brune. Elle était déguisée. Comme une enfant. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant. Plus depuis bien longtemps déjà. Plus depuis l'instant où elle avait accepté de donner sa vie à un monstre en échange de la sécurité de sa famille et de son peuple.

Son rire s'éleva à nouveau dans l'air, assourdissant instantanément les murmures sournois que lui susurrait 'l'autre' au creux de l'oreille. Elle était son miracle. Elle était celle qui le maintiendrait à flot. Celle qui l'empêcherait de se perdre à nouveau.

Elle portait cette robe or qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois. Où l'avait-elle trouvé ? Il n'en savait rien, mais elle semblait tellement familière dans ces vêtements qu'il en oublia presque qu'elle n'était pas sienne. Pas encore. Soudain, comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, elle se tourna vers lui et, lorsqu'elle le reconnut, lui fit un sourire. Elle était la seule à lui sourire. Elle avait toujours été la seule à lui offrir ses sourires. À nouveau, il sentit cette douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui et 'l'autre' recula un peu.

Ne la quittant pas des yeux il fit quelques pas vers elle. Son froncement de sourcil le figea sur place. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas approcher. Pour elle, il était l'homme qui menaçait son père. Celui qui avait le pouvoir de leur enlever leur revenu. Celui qui avait le pouvoir de faire de leur vie un enfer. Si seulement elle savait qu'a cet instant, c'était elle qui avait tout pouvoir sur lui.

Les quelques pas de plus qu'il fit dans sa direction accentuèrent son froncement de sourcil, mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il devait être courageux. Il devait être celui qui faisait le premier pas. Fort de ce courage, il continua sa marche jusqu'à elle et attendit. Son courage n'allait pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas la force de faire un pas de plus et au fond de lui, 'l'autre' se réjouissait.

« Mr Gold ? »

Sa voix. Il avait oublié le son de sa voix. Ses yeux de parvenaient pas a quitter son visage. Les souvenirs de ces mois passés ensemble revenaient plus forts que jamais et au fond de lui la bête agonisait.

« Mr Gold ? Vous allez bien ? »

D'un geste lent, il tendit la main et laissa ses doigts effleurer le bras de la jeune femme. Leur regard fermement ancré, il vit ses joues rosir sous la caresse. D'un geste doux, il entrelaça leurs doigts et elle ne protesta pas. Toujours aussi tendrement, il l'entraina à l'écart. Elle le suivit sans briser leur contact visuel. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée.

Une fois loin des regards curieux, il fit remonter sa main le long de son bras en une nouvelle caresse aérienne qui vint finir sa course sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il la vit fermer les yeux et savourer la caresse inattendue. Il senti son visage se lover au creux de sa paume, accentuant le toucher et ferma les yeux à son tour. Au fond de lui, le monstre vivait ses dernières minutes.

Lentement, il abaissa son visage et effleura ses lèvres. À ce contact, il la sentit se tendre et la peur s'insinua en lui. Elle allait le repousser, le rejeter et il n'allait pas y survivre.

Il laissa retomber sa main et recula d'un pas. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer sa malédiction. Elle devait vivre heureuse et avec lui, jamais cela ne serait possible. Il posa un regard terrorisé dans celui surpris de la jeune femme. Il devait s'excuser. Il devait dire quelque chose. Se justifier.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, elle fit un pas en avant et vint glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'attirant contre elle dans une étreinte d'une douceur qui manqua de le faire succomber. Ses mains fines au milieu de ses mèches teintées de gris, elle lui fit incliner la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus exigeant que celui qu'il avait initié.

Naturellement, ses mains virent se poser sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'attirèrent contre lui, ne laissant plus un centimètre d'espace entre eux. Il en avait besoin. Elle était celle qui était en train de le sauver. Elle était celle qui serait sa rédemption.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, une nouvelle lueur brillait au fond des yeux de la jeune femme et un étrange sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais était heureux d'en être la cause. Au fond de lui 'l'autre' était sur le point de disparaitre à jamais et c'était grâce à elle.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer une nouvelle fois les siennes et il comprit.

« Belle ? »

Elle lui fit un tendre sourire avant de se lover dans ses bras, la tête posée au niveau de son cœur, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Il laissa ses mains parcourir son dos et la serra contre lui.

Au fond de lui, la bête était morte. Un simple baiser, une simple lueur de reconnaissance et le monstre qui avait régenté la plus grande partie de sa vie avait disparu. Il était enfin libre.

« Belle… »

FIN

* * *

Un petit mot est toujours apprécié ;-)


End file.
